A pendulum mill is known from DE-PS 33 01 166, having a mill housing, which is connected to the necessary feeding and discharging devices for the material being milled. The mill housing comprises a lower and an upper mill housing, the lower mill housing having an annular grinding track on the inside of its circumferential wall.
In the mill housing there is arranged vertically a driving column, at the upper end of which is secured a stationary crosshead, from which several milling pendulums are suspended to form the milling implements. The milling rollers of the milling pendulums are forced against the grinding track by centrifugal force as the driving column rotates.
At the lower end of the driving column is arranged a transmission and to the side of the transmission a drive motor. Both the lower mill housing and the drive motor are fastened to the floor of the building.
When the pendulum mill is in operation, vibrations are created in various regions of the pendulum mill both by the drive motor and the transmission unit and by the milling implements, which not only produce a correspondingly high noise level, but also in particular lead to a substantial stress on the material of the pendulum mill and thus increased wear on the structural parts of the pendulum mill.
A sifter housing with a flap-type air sifter is arranged on the mill housing according to DE-PS 33 01 166. Such pendulum mills have been in use for many years and are reliable in operation.
Even so, the milling implements and the drive motor, as well as coupling and transmission, are in need of maintenance and may also have to be repaired once wear occurs, which may lead to long down time, because access to the particular structural parts of the pendulum mill in the current designs is only possible after time-consuming dismantling and reconstruction work.